The Sharpie
by EdenEight
Summary: A short oneshot. Yohji pulls a midnight prank on Ken and Omi and Aya is forced to become involved. Four pages that capture a moment in the boys lives outside of their missions.


1A/N: Hey! Hope you like this little one shot! I know it's short and it's a little random but I thought I'd pop it up here anyway. Also, I am in the middle of posting a YxO story titled **Falling In Love With You** if any of you would care to take a peek. It's my favorite piece so far, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Sharpie 

By EdenEight

It was an odd thing to have happened. I just woke up and it was there, taped to my door.

"That ass." I hissed glaring at it. At first it was the fact it was tapped to the inside of my door, implying he actually opened my door without my consent while I was sleeping and put it inside that annoyed. The second thing I noticed however, was what exactly it was.

A photo; or two of them to be more direct. One of course of thee ass himself whom prided himself on laying claim to his work. No doubt the activities these pictures implied took place late last night as it is now seven am. Of course, I am the only one awake at an average time to start the day. They're all sleeping, and he's guaranteed to be un-riseable and dead to the world for the next four to five hours. Nothing will wake him.

I am not going to shower this morning, just wash my face, brush my teeth, and the usual. I showered last night and I find myself running my hand through my hair as I lean in to take a closer look at the first photo. Since no one is around I'll allow myself this luxury and indulge in a bit of curiosity. It's not like most of his pranks aren't funny. I just don't laugh with him when he tells them to me.

There they are in the photo. Unsuspecting. Sleeping. Sprawled in papers and food. First Omi, an open text book supporting his sleeping face, limp fingers still clutching a few pages of notes before Ken across the table a magazine and dish of chips amongst his sleeping expression with a few playing cards nuzzled between his fingers. They fell asleep, as is apparent, working. Or Omi appears to have been working; Ken seems more like he was just along for the ride. Now however, after the little prank they look some what different.

Starting at the top of Omi's forehead, adorning the soft locks of his honey golden hair is a fat but undeniably thick stream of whipped cream, which blobs itself rather nicely to establish a firm base before twisting upward in a rather obscene fashion. I am stifling my smile already. How anyone could sleep through the ever constant squirting of our Redi-Wip can is beyond me. The Redi-Wip cream is next noted along Kens mouth as well, so it appears he's drooled a fat melting blob of the stuff. And of course, a prank would never be complete without the use of a black sharpie marker and some of our left over curly fries. There in Yohji's unmistakable handwriting are the large words -_I Am Stupid_- scribbled across Ken's forehead. It's a tad short of a riot, and I lock my jaw as I get a good look at this before I can make a sound.

Adorning Omi's soft expression are also extravagantly drawn fat bushy eyebrows and a Hitler like mustache also in the matching black sharpie. Protruding from the fat blob of Redi-Wip on his head, several curly fries, making it look as though his hair has come to curl up and stick out, with a rather fried and greasy appearance; though they hardly do justice when compared to those sticking from Kens nose and curling downward. The entire scene is a laugh, and I am unable to identify just what obscene item Yohji has managed to balance on Ken's head before noticing the nudie porn pictures he's littered their work area with. Together in their slumbering bliss, the two of them look like the most gullible losers to ever have been pranked and I have to pull my eyes from the Polaroid in order to contain my laughter. Of course, that only lands them on the second of the two pictures which isn't a close up, or before shot, but rather one of the ass himself; smiling into the lens with two large thumbs ups. His unusually large ridiculous smile grinning back at me and he looks as though he's choking on his laughs as much as I am.

I can only imagine how he quickly arranged his props, exercise his marker and 35 percent more cream Redi-Wip before snapping the shot of himself right next to his prey. In fact, I think can see a bit of the refrigerator and stove behind him, handing me my hunch on a silver platter.

While knowing how he likes to lay claim, or leave his mark as I would put it, I never thought him stupid or anxious enough to stand next to them choking on his laughs for his winning shot. Of course, I suppose that does add to the authenticity.

I can't say that waking up to this in the morning is exactly what I had in mind, and the fact that he opened my door while I was sleeping long enough to either slip in, or simply tape these abominations to my door still rather annoys me. Yet, it's so hard to be completely mad at him when I look back up and catch Ken and Omi in their unflattering fiasco poses. In fact I don't even have the will to take them down this early so I simply open my door and slip out before stopping dead at the two bodies lurking about this early.

"Ah…Morning Aya." Ken finally stammers after catching sight of me, and Omi's sneaking form whirls towards me with his teeth still grit below his dark frown in surprise. They're sneaky infiltration towards Yohji's bedroom, and our creaky hall ambushed.

"Morning." I simply reply taking note of the sore well scrubbed pink patches of their faces that continue to betray them with remnants of their newest and darkest enemy. The sharpie.

"You're up early Aya." Ken says again, as though trying to make me leave by annoying me with conversation.

"Hn." I grunt. It wont be that easy Hidaka. In this brief pause I've had my chance to sweep my eyes over them. Both of them are still wearing outfits identical to those in the picture. Omi however looks freshly washed, as though he's recently stepped from the shower. In fact a few of his short strains still hold tiny beads of dew as he stares back at me like we're facing off. Undoubtedly all that Redi-Wip required much scrubbing and his hands are tightly clenched, and Kens jaw is very tense. They're both extremely agitated to put it nicely, and I want to smile now too, seeing just how annoyed that ass has made them is a separate humor all in its own. I can barely keep my laughs to myself. "Are you making breakfast than?" I ask, knowing damn well neither of them were planning on it.

"Sure Aya-kun I can-" Omi begins.

"Oh yeah, we don't mind. Sure." Ken begins at the same time. They're both like guilty children, they mine as well cart the damn cookie jar with them.

"I'll be in the kitchen." I state, taking my sweet time crossing the hall and their still alert forms. They both smell heavily of the soap they've used to battle the marker with, and their sulking expressions are saturating the air about them. I notice this as I pass but say nothing, and only stop at the top of the stairs when they both remain still following me with wide attentive eyes. "Well." I say, watching Kens annoyed look become somewhat confused with me but Omi's glare doesn't falter. "Aren't you two coming?" I ask, I just cant help myself. It's not as though I normally engage in Yohji's little pranks, but this time he's really outdone himself.

"We'll…we'll be down in a minute Aya-kun." Omi replies after a short pause, his voice struggling to remain calm and sound innocent at the same time. "We'll meet you there." He says nodding his head slightly as his eyes continue to trace my every movement hoping I'll leave.

"Hn." I grunt and turn for the stairs. The sharpie marker his fingers have been trying desperately to hide, just now becoming visible.

Omi.

He always was the vengeful one after a prank.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! This was a one shot I randomly thought of at 8 in the morning. That's right! I was up at 8 in the morning! I am never up that early-though now I am considering it if I could think of an entire short story that early- scratches chin in thought Nooo -whines- Can't make self get out of bed before eleven -sobs- LOL! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!

Press the review button, and if you would drop by my other fic!

I GOT UP AND WROTE A STORY! I need credit -sobs- Just one little review -sniff sniff- Please?


End file.
